The present invention relates to a mounting system for attaching implements to the rear portion of a pick-up truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backhoe that can be mounted to a pick-up truck and readily transported between job sites.
An attempt to provide such a backhoe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,986, which illustrates a backhoe mounted to a flat bed truck. The backhoe is moveable from a working position adjacent the edge of the truck bed to a transport position folded over the truck bed.
The backhoe and an operator station are supported by a cradle carriage that is rockable about a transverse pivot axis between a vertical position, corresponding to the working position, and a horizontal position, corresponding to the first stage of the transport position wherein the backhoe and the station hang over the rear of the truck bed. From the first stage of the transport position, the carriage is longitudinally movable within a rigid frame having two parallel channel slideways or rails to the final stage when the backhoe and station are completely on the truck bed.
In operation, a hydraulic valve actuator is manipulated and through cradle rocking cylinders the cradle is rocked to the horizontal position. Next, a second hydraulic actuator is manipulated and through a second cradle cylinder the cradle carriage is moved forwardly toward the truck cab. To facilitate movement, the carriage is fitted near each of its four corners with identical rollers.
To return the shuttle and operator seat to the vertical position or working position, the above process is reversed. Once in the vertical position the carriage is locked with respect to the truck by braces and fixed anchor brackets secured to the end of the truck frame.
There are several problems associated with this apparatus. First, to rock the carriage from the working position to the transport position, the operator must leave his control station and move to the forward end of the truck bed. Additionally, to move the backhoe between the work and transport positions, two sets of hydraulic cylinders are required, one to rock the backhoe and operator station from a vertical to a horizontal position and a second set to complete the cycle by pulling the backhoe and operator station forwardly into the truck bed.
A further problem with this apparatus is the use of the parallel channel slideways or rails between which the carriage is moveable longitudinally. Corrosion and dirt build up, which are characteristic of the environment where backhoes are used, may interfere with the operation of the rails. Additionally, maintenance of the rollers become expensive and if not properly maintained a breakdown could occur in the system. A still further problem with this system is the necessity of connecting and disconnecting the braces which support the carriage with respect to the truck. They are prone to corrosion and the build up of dirt, etc., which may interfere with operation, leading to down time of the equipment.